Peur et folie
by E.Drummer
Summary: Lorsque l'épouvantail a terminé la création de sa nouvelle toxine, il cherche un sujet de test. Pas de chance, il a de la compagnie. Traduit de 'Fear and madness' de Trumpetter34.
1. Chapter 1

**Eh oui encore une fois voici une traduction ! Et il s'agit cette fois-ci de l'histoire "Fear and madness" écrit par l'auteur Trumpetter34. Je sais qu'il existe d'autres fiction impliquant le Chapelier Fou et l'épouvantail, mais j'avais du mal à trouver une histoire qui se penchait de façon plus complexe sur leur amitié. Mais j'ai finalement était servit. Je vous conseille évidemment d'aller faire un tour sur la page de Trumpetter34 qui écrit principalement sur batman, avengers et hulk (la meilleure sur avengers étant sprout à mon gout). Voilà j'espère que vos apprécirez ! **

* Chapitre 1 * : La peur

Le repaire du professeur Crane avait été étonnamment calme. Et même si un certain invité (non-invité), était venu se plaindre sur la dernière tasse de thé qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, le repaire restait calme.

Jonathan Crane regarda un instant ces divers produits chimiques qu'il avait dispersés à travers son espace de travail et regarda par-dessus ses minces épaules au-delà du canapé. Il était légèrement surpris quand il observa les cheveux couleur sable qui étaient encore à l'arrière du canapé. Plus que cela, cependant, il était contrarié. Jervis Tetch montrait une quantité remarquable de patience aujourd'hui ...

Quand le chapelier fou était arrivé il y a trois heures, Crane avait instantanément essayé de le chasser loin. L'entêtement entre les deux hommes devait d'être admiré, considérant la façon dont ils étaient tous deux instables. Mais après beaucoup de tentatives infructueuses pour se débarrasser de l'homme de thé, il avait finalement abandonné.

"Quand j'aurais fini mon travail, nous prendrons un thé" Jonathan avait dit avec un grand soupir de défaite .

Il suffisait de faire taire Jervis pour le moment. Le fou heureux avait alors tiré un livre de la poche intérieure de son pardessus et c'était installé dans le canapé, prêt à attendre. Crane fit une grimace et reporta son attention sur son travail.

"C'était il y a trois heures. Pourquoi diable est-il encore ici ?!"

Il avait fait en sorte qu'il aurait fallu aussi longtemps que possible (compte tenu de son excitation terne) à remplir son nouveau lot de toxine. Il avait espéré que Jervis se serait lassé après quelques minutes, fait un commentaire ou deux, et puis serait parti.

Mais Jervis était là, confortablement assis sur son canapé, captivé dans les nombreuses aventures de sa bien-aimée Alice. Cachant facilement son mécontentement envers le chapelier, Jonathan continua son travail. Il appréciait le silence, mais la compagnie? Pas tellement ...

Ses mauvais sentiments disparurent pour le moment, il observait un tube à moitié plein. Il sentit un sourire tordu se former sur son visage quand il étudia le contenu. Sa nouvelle toxine ... presque complète. Il avait versé le liquide dans un récipient possédant un couvercle tordu sur le dessus. Il inspecta de près le socle, poussant ses lunettes de lecture sur son nez étroit . Il n'y avait pas de fissures ou de trous dans la soupape d'aérosol qui pouvait être observer.

Satisfait de ses conclusions, il retira ses lunettes de lecture et placa la cartouche sur une flamme nue. Une fois que le liquide s'était évaporé, il était prêt à tester sa nouvelle toxine .

Comme il placa ses lunettes dans la poche avant de sa blouse, ses yeux et son esprit avaient commencé à errer. Il apporta un doigt mince et long sur son menton étroit, perdu dans ses pensées. «Un sujet de test ... se dit-il à lui-même, sur qui vais-je tester cela ?»

Un murmure retentit dans les recoins éloignés de son esprit, le faisant revenir dans le présent. Ses yeux fixés sur le mur en face de lui, il se concentra sur les mots perdus en lui . Il haussa les épaules et appuya son coude sur le bord du comptoir. Il posait son menton dans la paume de sa main et cligna des yeux en retournant à ses pensées. "Un sujet de test ..."

Le murmure grandit dans des paroles obsédantes, ses mots soufflants en écho dans son esprit. Une sensation de picotement lui couvrait ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient légèrement ."Oui ..." pensait-il méchamment à lui-même.

" ... Jer -vis ... "

Jervis Tetch fut immédiatement ramené à la réalité de son pays des merveilles quand il entendit Crane dire son nom. La façon dont il avait dit, l'énervait au plus haut point. Il nota le sentiment étrange dans sa voix. Il leva les yeux de son livre, hésitant à regarder son ami. Sa curiosité pourtant l'obligea à lever les yeux "Oui, Jonathan."

Jonathan était peut-être assis là, l'air indifférent mais un air sinistre arborait son visage. La façon dont il le regardait ... le sourire sur son visage ... Les yeux de Jervis rétrécirent légèrement avec suspicion quand il remarqua que l'une des mains de Crane était caché derrière son manteau blanc de laboratoire.

"Jervis, depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous? "

Le chapelier fou se releva avec prudence du canapé, oubliant son livre qui tomba sur les coussins. "Euh ..." commenca t-il doucement, ses yeux bleus ne quittant jamais l'homme à travers la pièce " ... quelques années, je dirais ... Pourquoi? "

L' homme grand et maigre fit un pas en avant, la tête légèrement baissée et son bras restant caché. "Hmm ... oui, je dirais quelques années ... Tu sais, tu m'as dit tant de choses au cours de ces quelques années...tant de chose ... " Il s'avança à nouveau, tandis que Jervis reculait, maintenant son regard.

"... Tant de chose, répétait Crane, je ne t'ai jamais bien compris... Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé à la monophobie, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas ça."

"Il est en train de parler de la peur" pensait Jervis, un sentiment de panique commençant à l'envahir. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'était la monophobie, mais il reconnut les deux dernières syllabes instantanément. À chaque phrase prononcée, l'homme brun s'avançait vers lui.

L'anglais savait qu'il serait coincer par la suite, mais il savait également qu'il y aurait un obstacle entre eux. Il garda pourtant un visage impassible, permettant à son ami de continuer de parler.

"Ce que je veux dire, continua Jonathan, c'est... c'est cette façon dont vous vous accrochez à des gens ... la façon dont vous parlez toujours de votre bien-aimée Alice Pleasence ..." Il sourit diaboliquement quand il vut le front de Jervis se froisser dans la douleur.

"Ensuite, j'ai commencé à soupçonner l'ataxophobie ... l'ataxophobie ... Là où vous n'êtes pas en mesure de contrôler une situation, où vous ne pouvez pas semer ... L'illusion? Vous devez avoir le contrôle. Si vous ne pouvez pas le faire tout seul, vous pouvez essayer de manipuler la situation avec votre technologie. Bien sûr." A-t-il ajouté avec un petit rire et un haussement d'épaules rapide "C'est juste une hypothèse. Et comme tout scientifique qui se doit de prouver ses hypothèses ... "

Les sourcils de Jervis se froncèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsque Crane révéla la bouteille de gaz dans sa main. Il tendit lentement sa main gantée pour atteindre le bas de la table qui se tenait derrière lui, là où son chapeau était posé.

"... Il doit y avoir des expériences" souffla l'épouvantail.

Le canapé était désormais la seule chose entre les deux galapiats. Ils s'observaient fixement, l'épouvantail prêt à bondir et le chapelier prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

"Alors dis-moi Jervis, continua l'épouvantail d'une voix envoutante, de quoi ai tu peur."

L'homme mince plonga instantanément sur le canapé en emportant Jervis au sol. Les deux hommes touchèrent le sol avec un bruit sourd, un souffle puissant s'échappa de Tetch lorsque le corps de Crane atterrit sur lui. Une main avait volé a l'agresseur, enroulant ses doigts autour du poignet mince de l'épouvantail. Le chapelier réussit à garder la seringue qui contenait le gaz loin de son visage comme il se combattait pour se libérer. Il poussa facilement l'homme svelte hors de lui en se précipitant à ses pieds.

Le corps de Jonathan atterrit contre une table de chevet. La lampe qui se trouvait dessus était tombé et se brisa sur le sol, les éclats de verre recouvrant le sol. Son emprise sur sa toxine était restée ferme. Il secoua rapidement la sensation d'hébétude hors de lui, ses yeux regagnant sa cible.

Il entendit les pas rapides de Jervis lorsqu'il avait commencé à courir. Il jeta sa jambe, contre les tibias du chapelier. Un cri retentit, suivi par le bruit d'un corps touchant le sol. L'épouvantail se leva rapidement comme Tetch se retourna sur le dos, tirant son chapeau surdimensionné sur l'arrière de sa tête .

Le chapelier fou laissa échapper un soupir douloureux quand l'homme filiforme se jeta lui. Il avait essayé de garder la seringue à l'écart de lui avec son bras, l'autre essayant de repousser son agresseur. La main de Jervis frappa le front de Crane.

Jonathan pour sa part était à quelque centimetre du visage effrayé de l'homme blond. Le sourire tordu de l'épouvantail s'élargit et il commenca à appuyer sur le haut du pressoir pour libérer la toxine.

Son doigt resta en place. Il sentait une sensation anormale, son corps devenant rigide. Un regard effrayé remplaça l'expression sinistre qui avait été sur son visage en un éclair, alors qu'il se levait du corps de Tetch en chancelant sur ses pieds, contre son gré. Ses grands yeux bruns se déplaçant vers Jervis.

Le chapelier fou regarda Crane avec des yeux froids sous le grand bord de son chapeau. Il expira en se levant sur ses pieds. Il réajustait le grand chapeau sur sa tête et commenca à se dépoussiérer, en prenant son temps avant d'arborer le "vilain" sous son contrôle.

"J'avais espéré, commença-t-il finalement, utiliser mon circuit récemment modifié sur une certaine chauve-souris, mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire."

Tout ce que l'homme aux cheveux auburn pouvait faire, était de regarder fixement avec des yeux effaraient la scène se déroulant devant lui. Il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur son corps, mais il était pleinement conscient de la situation. Il était capable de sentir quelque chose collé à son front, là où Jervis l'avait frappé. L' expression choquée commenca lentement à céder à la panique alors que l'homme au chapeau se dirigeait vers lui.

Jervis Tetch était venu lentement devant sa marionnette, les bras croisés sans être serré sur sa poitrine. Il avait un air doux d'autosatisfaction qui émanait de lui. Il regarda son ami, les yeux plissés. Il tendit la main, paume vers le haut .

L'épouvantail ne comprenait pas, il se trahissait lui-même en tendant sa propre toxine à l'homme posé devant lui. La sueur commençait à perlait sur son front.

"Je devrais peut-être savoir ce que tu crains, Épouvantail" déclara Jervis, mettant l'accent sur son nom. Il étudiait la seringue avec des yeux ennuyés, la déplaçant entre ses mains. "Je parie que tu as peur de ne pas avoir le contrôle de cette situation" dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Il jeta le petit tube négligement et croisa les bras derrière le dos. Il encerclait lentement son pion. "Je veux dire... il suffit de penser à toutes les choses que je pourrais faire sur toi en ce moment. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire à un professeur de psychologie l'importance du cerveau, qui joue sur le fonctionnement d'un corps" Il s'était arrêté face Jonathan. "Avec une pensée, je peux faire cesser le fonctionnement du système nerveux ou celui de la moelle ... a choisir." Il se pencha légèrement. " Avec une seule pensée, je pourrais très bien mettre fin à ta vie ."

Le chapelier fou fit un pas en arrière, en gardant ses bras négligemment repliés derrière lui. "Alors dis-moi, as-tu peur que j'ai le contrôle de cette situation? Je ne pense pas que tu sais de ce dont je suis capable ... et je pourrais certainement prendre le temps de te montrer. Ne me sous-estimes pas." Il donna à l'épouvantail un regard meurtrier, en regardant l'homme mince d'un air que celui-ci n'avait jamais vu dans toutes leurs années de connaissance. Le bord de son chapeau surdimensionné cachant ses yeux, ne faisait qu'ajouter à son aspect un air sombre.

Jervis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le canapé. "Et s'il y a une leçon à tirer, c'est cela: " dit- il en se penchant pour son livre. Il se retourna, les yeux fixés sur son ami, "ne jamais fâcher un fou".

L'air entre les deux hommes était cliniquement malsain et tendut. Le chapelier fou pourrait dire que l'épouvantail avait une ou deux observations à faire, mais il n'avait aucun intérêt à les entendres. Sans rompre son regard, le chapelier avait empoché son livre. Il tira sur le revers de son manteau et réajustait le bord de son chapeau .

Tetch se tourna vers la porte pour prendre congé. "Je te donnerais de mes nouvelles lorsque tu seras de nouveau toi-même" dit-il calmement "Je lève mon chapeau et te souhaite le bonjour, mais vu les circonstances ..." Il laissa échapper un petit rire lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit. Avant qu'il ne la referma, il sauta sur le côté de la porte. "Et je ne pense pas que nous devrions avoir une partie tait ensemble !" Il eut un sourire innocent "A bientôt !"

Il disparut derrière la porte. Jonathan Crane était rigide peut-être une demi-minute, avant de retrouver tout à coup le contrôle de son corps. Il s'effondra sur le sol, clairement ébranlée. Il était assis là pendant un moment, les yeux fixés sur le sol avec de grands yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Sa main s'était distraitement levé à son front en tirant la mécanique étrangère de son front. Il regarda la puce avec des yeux lointains, la pièce de technologie pas plus grand que son ongle.

Les yeux de Jonathan se déplaçaient vers la porte alors que ses doigts se courbaient autour de la puce de contrôle de Jervis. Il l'entendit craquer dans sa main, sans y faire attention. "Mon Dieu ...je l'ai presque utilisé comme un sujet de test ..." Ses yeux se déplacèrent à l'endroit où Tetch avait jeté sa toxine. Il était entre les débris de la lampe cassée. Il était tellement, pris dans le moment ... il avait perdu le contrôle.

Il regarda la seringue pendant quelques instants avant de regarder vers où Jervis avait disparu. Il ne pouvait pas croire de ce qu'il avait presque fait. Il y avait beaucoup de gens, il pourrait immédiatement penser à eux avec les effets de son gaz agissant sur cette populace sans aucun regret.

Jervis Tetch n'était pas parmi eux.

Jonathan Crane déplaça son corps à l'endroit où il était assis avec son dos posé contre le canapé. Il baissa la tête entre ses mains, en essayant de tenir compte des chuchotements obsédants qui mangeaient son esprit. Il ferma étroitement les yeux, recroquevillé en boule contre le canapé, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras. Il était assis dans le silence; un silence qui aurait dû normalement être interrompu par un accent britannique familier.

Il n'avait pas peur du contrôle de Jervis sur la situation, il craignait son propre manque de contrôle. Il pouvait encore entendre siffler la voix de l'épouvantail, lui rongant l'intérieur de la tête.

"Je suis pathétique ...". Il se sentait tenté de se précipiter hors du repère pour rattraper Jervis, mais il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était sa propre culpabilité, ou la peur que l'épouvantail ne reprenne à nouveau le contrôle.

"Je suis tellement pathétique" dit-il une dernière fois avant de se rouler en boule.


	2. Chapter 2

* Chapitre 2 * : Madness

**Je ne possède pas Jonathan Crane ou Jervis Tetch. Ils appartiennent à DC Comics .**

«Vous pouvez le faire» se répétait-il. «Vous pouvez le faire ...»

Seigneur, il n'avait jamais était aussi stressé. Jonathan Crane se tenait sur le seuil de la maison actuelle de Jervis Tetch, comme il l'avait été pour les dix dernières minutes. Il regardait le seuil avec des yeux découragés, se tordant les mains nerveusement.

Il poussait un soupir fatigué comme il se retourna pour partir de nouveau. "C'est juste Jervis, nom de Dieu". Il donna une nouvelle fois un regard offensé chargé de colère a la porte qui se tenait devant lui.

Il marchait vers la porte. À chaque pas en avant, sa confiance semblait une nouvelle fois s'envoler.

Avec un grognement mécontent, il passa une main dans ses cheveux auburn. Il se frotta la nuque rapidement. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis la dernière nuit. À la place, il était resté appuyé contre le dos du canapé, au milieu des débris de la lampe cassée. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit, repensant à ce qui s'était passé, encore et encore comme dans un cercle vicieux. Il aurait continué à méditer si le soleil n'avait pas commencé à passer furtivement a travers ses rideaux en lambeaux. C'était à cet instant qu'il avait résolu qu'il devait absolument voir Jervis. Aujourd'hui.

Il avait trouvé la motivation et le courage de quitter son refuge aux environs de 9h45. Il était environ 11h des à présent.

Dieu, qu'il était fatigué .

"Vous pouvez le faire" se dit-il dans un murmure étouffé, essayant sans succès de se convaincre. "C'est juste Jervis, de quoi as-tu peur ? Non... Oh si tu as peur...qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveux ?! C'est juste Jervis."

"C'est juste Jervis" marmonna-t-il dans un souffle. "Juste Jervis ..."

Ses épaules tombèrent avec un autre soupir. Il regarda par terre, commençant à nouveau à reconsidérer ses actions. Après un moment de silence, son front fut trempé de détermination. Il leva les yeux vers la porte et serra les dents. Il prit une profonde inspiration par le nez et leva un bras pour toquer à la porte.

Crane bloqua un instant sa respiration, alors que la porte commençait à s'ouvrir. Il leva les yeux pour observer Jervis Tetch.

Jervis, vêtu de son costume de chapelier habituel, moins son pardessus bleu et son chapeau haut de forme, était à au mi- gorgée de son thé quand il repéra la forme longiligne de Jonathan à sa porte. Equarquillant les yeux, il renversa la moitié de son thé, alors qu'il essayait désespérément de retrouver son souffle entre deux suffocations, dut à la quantité impressionnante de thé avalait en deux secondes.

"J - Jonathan, tu m'as fait peur" il balbutia, tenant sa tasse fermement à deux mains. "Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui... " Il se tenait à la porte après avoir retrouvé son calme, étudiant l'homme de haute taille. "Tu n'as pas l'air en forme" dit-il finalement.

Crane lui lança un regard de mépris suite à son commentaire. "Oui, eh bien, tu ne l'es pas non plus."

Tetch haussa les épaules. "Sommeil agité" Il prit une gorgée de son thé. "Pareil pour toi, non ?"

"Je n'ai pas dormi" répondit Jonathan d'un ton fatigué. Lorsque Jervis haussa un sourcil, il baissa les yeux vers le sol. "Je ne pouvais pas ... "

"Et bien cela dépendait de ce que tu faisais pendant la nuit" répondit Jervis sur un ton contrarié. "Comme courir les rues de Gotham, et effrayer les pauvres âmes qui traversaient ton chemin?"

Les yeux de Jonathan remontèrent vers l'homme blond, la colère clignotant sur son visage. "Non" gronda-t-il "Je suis resté à la maison."

"Quoi ? Une expérience ratée te déprimes au point de ne pas poursuivre ton précieux test pour le reste de la soirée". Jervis avait répliqué d'une voix forte, ses yeux plissés vers le visage mince Crane .

Les mains de Jonathan se serrèrent instantanément poings. Son regard menaçant en disait long sur l'envie de faire taire l'anglais. "Fermes là tout de suite". Dit alors Crane d'une voix faible, tout en pointant un doigt vers le petit homme blond. "Ou je vais..."

"Comment oses-tu !" Jervis avait explosé, frappant la main de l'ex-professeur. Il claqua sa tasse de thé sur une table que Jonathan ne pouvait voir, et lui lança un regard meurtrier. "Comment oses-tu avoir l'audace de venir à ma porte et me parler de cette manière après la nuit dernière !"

Crane avait immédiatement reculé observant l'emportement de Jervis.

"Après avoir essayé d'utiliser ta nouvelle toxine sur moi, tu viens ici et tu me menaces, moi !" Jervis continuait, ne cessant de clamer au scandale. Ce qui restait de sa santé mentale semblait complètement perdu pour le moment. "Tu as eu le culot de me voir comme un sujet de test ! Moi ! Ne suis-je rien de plus qu'un cochon de Guinée pour toi, juste une autre victime sans visage de l'une de tes expériences?! Tu m'as attaqué et m'as presque gazé! " Il fit une pause dans sa rodomontade, en jetant ses mains violemment dans l'air. "Et, tu as le culot de venir chez moi sans remords, pour faire quoi? Pour me menacer ! La dernière nuit n'a pas suffi à te convaincre que je suis capable d'acte qui pourrait être regrettable !?"

Le discours enragé du chapelier fou s'était finalement stoppé. Il se tenait là, tremblant et bouillonnant. Il respirait lentement, les dents serrées, le visage crispé de fureur.

En un mouvement rapide, il enfonça son pouce sur sa poitrine. "Je n'ai pas à être utilisé comme un de tes..." Il pointa son index dans la poitrine de Crane "... sujets de tests ! "

Les yeux de Jonathan dérivèrent sur sa poitrine, puis sur Jervis. Il donna une tape sur le doigt de l'homme blond, comme s'il chassait un insecte. "Eh bien, moi non plus" répondit-il froidement, ne se souciant plus de l'état instable de Jervis.

" Eh bien, que voulais-tu ?" hurla Tetch, retirant sa main et levant les épaules dans un haussement trop dramatique. "Je n'avais pas le choix, je me défendais d'un fou ! "

Voilà, c'était dit. Jervis croisa violemment les bras et grogna avec colère, ses yeux se déplaçant vers un caillou posé au sol. Jervis Tetch savait bien que Jonathan Crane détesté être interrogé à propos de sa santé mentale. La moindre mention de celle-ci engendrait généralement plusieurs disputes qui étaient plus que furieuses. Il attendit que Jonathan commence à lui crier dessus, à l'attaquer de nouveau, même a le gazé; mais en tout cas, il attendait.

Quand il fut accueilli par un silence, Jervis regarda à nouveau Jonathan.

Jonathan Crane regardait le sol, la tête légèrement baissée. Sous ses cheveux auburn qui pendaient sur son visage, son front était plissé. Il se décontracta, ses bras pendant sur ses côtés. Il avait l'air épuisé et plus que désemparé. Il avait l'air faible, à la fois physiquement et mentalement ...

Jervis cligna des yeux, sa colère commençant enfin à disparaître. Il se tourna vers la Crane, en gardant les bras croisés. Il n'avait jamais vu Jonathan dans cet état avant, et il était profondément désemparé.

L' homme blond pencha légèrement la tête, les yeux fixés sur Jonathan. "Pourquoi est tu ici? " il demanda doucement.

"Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer." répondit Jonathan calmement, les yeux toujours verrouillées sur le sol. Ses yeux se levèrent et rencontrer ceux de Jervis. "Je suis venue ici pour parler ... ce qui s'est passé."

Un moment fut consacré au silence, seulement a se regarder l'un et l'autre. Jervis nota la petite pointe de regret dans la voix de l'homme de grande taille, lui faisant regretter à son tour son comportement abhorré. Le petit homme fit un pas loin de la porte ouverte, en tournant son corps pour permettre à Jonathan de passer devant. "Alors soyons civile à ce sujet" dit-il enfin. Il tendit la main, signalant à Crane l'autorisation de passer.

Jonathan Crane entra lentement. Il fut accueilli par le parfum indéniable de thé, et l'odeur de moisi des vieux livres. Parmi ses senteurs, une odeur légèrement sucrée arriva à son insu. La pièce où ils se tenaient était sombre, les rideaux tirés pour des raisons évidentes. Au bout de la salle, il pouvait apercevoir la lumière désagréable du soleil.

Jervis avait fermé la porte derrière lui et prit sa tasse de thé oublié. " Nous pouvons parler dans la cuisine".

L'homme aux cheveux auburn regarda l'Anglais lorsqu'il passa, se dirigeant vers la cuisine et dans la lumière du soleil. Il le suivit lentement. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la cuisine éclairée. L'odeur sucrée s'était marqué plus présente.

Jervis fit signe à Jonathan de prendre un siège à la table à sa gauche tout en prenant une gorgée de son thé. Il grimaça lorsque le liquide froid toucha ses lèvres. "Il me faut une tasse propre ..." marmonna-t-il a lui-même se dirigea vers le four.

Crane se recroquevilla dans l'une des deux chaises. Ses yeux suivaient Jervis comme il jetait un coup d'oeil dans le four. Il mit ses mains sur ses yeux fatigués, posant ses coudes sur la table. Il était assis là, dans le silence, essayant de rassembler ses pensées et en essayant de trouver les mots pour commencer à parler.

Il leva les yeux quand il sentit un doigt tapoter légèrement son avant-bras. Jonathan reagrdait Jervis, qui lui tendit avec précaution une tasse de thé.

" Petit-déjeuner anglais " dit-il simplement, un doux sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

Jonathan prit le thé, les mains tendues vers l'Anglais. "Merci" une petite vague de soulagement parcourut l'homme dégingandé quand il vit le sourire de l'homme blond. Il prit une gorgée du liquide chaud. Crane n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu apprécier à ce point le goût du thé. Là encore, il avait remercié Jervis Tetch.

Quand Jervis lui tourna le dos pour se déplacer vers le comptoir, Jonathan placa sa tasse sur la table. Il passait une main sur ses yeux et sur son visage et regarda l'Anglais lui verser une nouvelle tasse de thé. Il permit à sa main de s'attarder sur sa bouche, ses doigts posés sur toute sa mâchoire.

Le chapelier se retourna et vit Jonathan assis là. Seigneur, il avait l'air épuisé et mal à l'aise. "Hey, detents toi" déclara Jervis, appuyé contre le comptoir. Il offrit un autre sourire. "C'est juste moi"

"Oui" Jonathan ouvrit ses yeux de plus en plus inquiet "mais est ce juste moi ... ?"

Jervis remarqua l'expression sur le visage de Crane, ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude. "Jonathan ?". Il lui avait demandé avec inquiétude, se déplaçant prudemment vers la table. Il s'assit en face de lui. "Jonathan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux m'en parler."

Les yeux de Jonathan fixaient son thé, regardant le tourbillon de vapeur se courber dans l'air. Il expira lourdement. "Jervis ... " il commenca doucement, ne trouvant pas la volonté de chercher quoi dire. "Hier ... " Il ne pouvait pas trouver les mots pour continuer.

Jervis a continué à le regarder, les mains croisées sur la table, attendant patiemment et tranquillement.

"Jervis" recommença Jonathan avec plus de déterminations. À cet instant leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, verrouillant ses yeux bruns sur ses yeux bleus. Seigneur, il voulait, il voulait simplement expliquer ce qu'il avait à dire ... Il détestait montrer de la faiblesse en face de n'importe qui, même si c'était quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme plus qu'une simple connaissance. Être faible était d'une lâcheté, il montrait sa propre peur, complètement en contradiction avec l'ensemble de son personnage...

Le front de Jervis se plissa quand son hôte baissa les yeux vers son thé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire, mais avait décidé d'opter pour le silence.

Crane poussa un soupir épuisé et passa une main dans ses cheveux. " Je t'ai dit de partir hier ... " marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui que pour le chapelier.

Un sourcil dédaigneux s'était levé sur le visage de l'Anglais. Il frappa ses index ensemble, ses yeux légèrement plissés, observant toujours le professeur. "Tu m'as dit de partir hier parce que tu ne voulais pas de ma compagnie, pas parce que tu allais essayer ton gaz sur moi". Il regarda au loin vers la porte et croisa les jambes, en faisant tournoyer sa main d'une manière négligée. "Sauf, bien sûr, si c'était ton intention depuis le début".

"Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça! " Jonathan l'interrompue de manière brusque, se penchant en avant sur la table, la colère glaçant ses mots. Quand il vit les yeux peu convaincus de Jervis l'observer, il recula contre sa chaise. " ... Pas intentionnellement ... " ajouta t-il tranquillement.

Jonathan passait ses mains sur son visage, quand la sonnerie du four sonna, remplissant l'air tendu d'un petit ding. Jervis regardait par-dessus son épaule four avant de regarder l'homme en face de lui. L'homme blond soupira légèrement en se levant pour aller vers le four.

"Écoutes..., dit Jonathan, je n'étais pas ... je n'étais pas tout à fait ... moi-même hier." Il fit une pause et regarda Jervis. "Les choses sont parties toutes seules ... je n'avais pas le contrôle... "

Ses yeux regardaient Tetch tirer une plaque de biscuits du four à l'aide d'une serviette pliée pour ne pas se brûler. Manœuvrant soigneusement la plaque, il plaça celle-ci sur la cuisinière. "Oui, confirma Jervis, les choses étaient chaotiques hier."

Jonathan croisa les mains sur la table. "Oui ..., murmura-t- il, et ... je n'avais pas le contrôle, et ... " Il prit une inspiration pour se calmer et ferma les yeux. "Et ... j'ai juste perdu le contrôle de la situation... "

Les yeux du chapelier se tournèrent immédiatement vers Jonathan. Il regardait l'homme brun avec une expression légèrement choquée, avec un air subtil d'incrédulité sur son visage. Était-il vraiment entrain d'entendre la culpabilité dans la voix de son invité ? Était-il vraiment entrain d'essayer de présenter des excuses ? Il sentit un sourire se répandre lentement sur son visage.

" Jonathan " commença-t-il d'une voix curieuse " Essais tu de ... ? "

"Jervis, tu ne facilites pas les choses ..." Crane ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le petit homme debout près comptoir avec un sourire ornant ses dents proéminentes. L'homme aux cheveux auburn fit une grimace. "Et sourire comme ça ne facilite pas non plus la situation. Juste, stop."

L'anglais haussa joyeusement les épaules, son sourire ne disparaissant pas, malgré l'ordre. " Jonathan, tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que je ne peux tout simplement pas arrêter de sourire." Il se retourna vers le comptoir. "Je dois avoir une raison ... "

"Je dois peut-être t'insulter, alors ?" Jonathan avait posé sa question d'un ton grave, son visage paraissant plus que froid.

Jervis, surpris par le commentaire de Crane, se tourna instantanément pour poser ces yeux sur lui. Un accès de fou rire le prit violemment, l'obligeant à s'agripper sur le comptoir de la cuisinière. Sa joie n'avait montré aucun signe de folie, il riait sincèrement. Il se tenait là, se penchant en avant sur ses coudes, une main sur son front, en riant de la plaisanterie de Jonathan. Son rire avait enfin commencé à diminuer vers de petits gloussements.

Jonathan observait toujours son hôte dans une expression mixte de l'épuisement et de la mortification. Il secoua lentement la tête, en plaçant ses mains sur son front. " Cela n'aide point, n'est ce pas ?"

Il secouait à nouveau la tête lorsque Jervis recommença à rire follement, se cachant le visage entre ses mains pour cacher l'expression de son visage. " Non, pas vraiment ... "

Jervis observait Jonathan, une main sur sa bouche, essayant désespérément d'étouffer son rire. Il se racla la gorge pour tenter de se calmer. "Je suis à l'écoute" dit-il avec difficulté, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Crane regarda Jervis, la tête immobile, une main encore sur son front. " Comme je le disais ... " dit-il, veillant à inclure un sens subtil à ses mots. "À propos d'hier... "

"Jonathan, écoutes" le coupa Tetch, maintenant sérieux "Nous avons tous nos mauvais - jours"

"Non" Crane niait, en secouant la tête. "C'est plus que ça. C'est tellement plus que ça ..." Il s'arrêta de nouveau, ses yeux tombant sur la table.

" ... Je sais ... ". Il leva instantenemment les yeux quand Jervis lui répondit dans un doux murmure.

Jervis avait tourné le dos vers le comptoir, ses doigts reposant légèrement sur les bords. Il baissa les yeux sur le poêle avec des yeux pensifs, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose. "Quand je mets mon costume de chapelier, je sais que c'est juste moi dans des vêtements différents... Ce n'est pas la même chose pour toi, non?"

Le regard d'horreur apparaissant brièvement sur le visage de Jonathan confirma ses dires. C'était comme un secret qui venait d'être découvert. Leurs yeux restaient fixes. L'anglais avait touché son point faible comme un marteau frappant un clou. Le silence entre eux n'était pas tendu; c'était juste un silence, à la fois calme et apaisé.

Crane avala la boule dans sa gorge, préférant regarder le té qui avait depuis longtemps cessé d'émettre de la vapeur. Il tambourinait ses doigts agités sur la table.

Jervis reprit un souffle court et continua tranquillement. "Jonathan, je sais que cela doit être bouleversant, mais ... c'est vrai, n'est -ce pas? Tu as perdu le contrôle hier ... je ne t'avais jamais vu le perdre _sans_ ton costume". Il s'arrêta lorsque Crane l'observa de nouveau. Tetch offrit un sourire réconfortant. "Tu es généralement en contrôle de celui-ci, Jonathan. Je sais que tu l'es. Tu es un homme volontaire et brillant. Tu n'es pas si facile à conquérir. Pourtant ce qui s'est passé hier était un ... événement inattendu. Tu étais perdu dans tes recherches..."

Jonathan ne cessait de l'écouter, en essayant le moins possible de faire trembler ses lèvres.

"Je n'ai pas rencontré un homme aussi passionné par son travail que toi. Tu étais probablement juste... tellement concentré sur ton travail que tu n'as probablement pas pu sentir le changement".

L'homme brun était pensif. Il était déconcerté par la façon dont cet homme fou avait si bien compris ce qui s'était passé. "Je suis resté concentré ..." admit-il " J'ai presque oublié que tu étais là". Il levait les yeux pour voir une expression légèrement blessée sur le visage de Jervis. Il plaça ses mains devant lui sur la défensive. "Tu étais inhabituellement calme, c'est ce que je veux dire" a-t-il expliqué rapidement. Il baissa les mains quand le visage de son ami se détendit. "J'étais tellement pris dans mon travail, Tetch ... Je n'avais pas encore réalisé ce que je m'apprêtais à faire avant d'avoir repris le contrôle de la situation."

Jervis sourit de nouveau et se déplaça, semblant prêt à se tenir debout. "Je suppose que maintenant je sais qu'il ne faudra plus te dérangeais pendant que tu bricoles. Je préfèrerais que la nuit dernière n'est pas à se répéter".

"Moi non plus" confirma Jonathan avec un hochement de tête solannel.

"Bien" dit Jervis, son sourire s'élargissant. Il se leva de sa chaise et retournait à la cuisinière. Il avait versé deux tasses de thé en plus et les avait posés sur la table, l'une en face de Jonathan et l'autre devant le siège vide.

Jonathan savourait le doux calme. Il n'y avait pas de tension dans l'air entre eux; l'ambiance était chaleureuse et amicale. Ses yeux tombèrent à sa nouvelle tasse de thé, regardant la vapeur danser dans l'air froid avant de disparaître. Il sentait que l'angoisse ne cessait de monter en lui, laissant un sentiment étrangement. Une chose pourtant, le préoccupait encore...

"Je disais donc, par rapport a la nuit dernière, que je suis na..."

Il fut interrompu lorsque Jervis claqua une plaque en face de lui. Sur une assiette avait été disposé un biscuit, garni de crème et de confiture rouge. Jonathan regardait Jervis, posant une assiette devant sa place.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cher ami" dit Jervis, souriant à nouveau. "Nous nous sommes tous deux comportés comme un Jabberwocky. Ce qui importe, c'est ce que nous venons de reconnaitre". Il prit une gorgée de son thé, paraissant aussi joyeux que possible.

Il avait remarqué le regard légèrement surpris de Jonathan. Il posa sa tasse et sourit de nouveau. "C'est de la confiture de fraise sur ce scone, j'espère que ça ne te déranges pas. C'est tout ce que j'ai, mais cependant, c'est agréable".

C'était incroyable. Jonathan Crane ne pouvait pas encore y croire. La nuit dernière, ils étaient des ennemis, chacun menaçant l'autre. Et ils étaient là, moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, assis ensemble, partageant un petit déjeuner et du thé comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était incroyable à quelle vitesse Jervis Tetch avait pu lui pardonner. Il l'avait presque asphinxié avec un mélange non testé, et l'homme blond venait de lui préparer un petit déjeuner! Il était tout simplement ahurissant.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi déconcerté, il aurait sourit.

Jervis regarda par la fenêtre, grignotant joyeusement le scone fraîchement cuit, complètement inconscients de ce que pouvait penser son ami.

Jonathan prit une gorgée de son thé et un morceau de scone. C'était vraiment bon... Il leva les yeux vers Tetch. "N'as tu pas... peur que cela se reproduise? ".

Le regard du chapelier se déplaça vers lui, la tête immobile. Il sourit. " Pas du tout. Le risque sera toujours là, comme il l'a toujours été. Je saurais comment gérer cela la prochaine fois". Avec cela, il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.

Jonathan Crane baissait doucement les épaules. Il se sentait toujours mal à propos de toutes ses actions, mais semblait pour l'instant apaisé. C'était incroyable à quel point leur amitié était forte. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, avaient été ensemble pendant le meilleur des cas et le pire des temps, avec des hauts et des bas. Hier soir, c'était le test ultime de leur amitié.

Et là, ils étaient assis, Juste Jervis Tetch et Jonathan Crane. Il sourit. Il était sûr de lui.

**Yeah ! ouf que c'était long ! Mais c'est en valait la peine vraiment ;) Voila c'est ainsi que ce conclut cette traduction, j'espére qu'elle vous a plus ! **


End file.
